pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Return of the Ancients
Return of the Ancients is the seventh episode of the series PokéLegend. It is a PokéLegend House episode. Plot Tobias is standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking a valley covered with snow with frozen lakes and rivers. He looks around and turns to the Pokémon standing next to him, Entei. He then jumps on to its back and hold on to its long fur. Tobias: Entei, I need to get to that frozen lake just by that rocky cliff. Something doesn't seem right... Entei nods and grunts. Tobias pats the side of its large head. He smiles slightly. Tobias: I know. With Darkrai and Latios unable to, ah, withdraw, you are what is left to me, my friend. Entei: Teii... Tobias: Let's go! Entei roars and raises its front paws, gains speed, and jumps off the cliff. Scene ends Pierce is running down a windowless corridor made of metal and lit by tube fluorescent lights. He takes out a Pokéball while running. Pierce (sounding breathless, throwing the Pokéball): Raikou! Raikou appears a few feet in front of Pierce and small lightning bolts flash around it. Pierce leaps on to its back and thrusts Raikou slightly on the side of its head. Raikou charges forward. Pierce: Raikou, quick! Raikou: Raiiiikouuu! Pierce (helplessly, eyes closed): I- I'm not even sure where we are to go... Scene ends Emily and Ameline are sitting down on the frosty grass in the Legendary House's garden, wearing their winter clothes. Most of the Legendary Pokémon and Ameline's Dragonair, Gyrados and Luxray are spread out near them, playing. Ameline: Today is so awesome... Emily: Something bad always happens when I say that. Ameline: I guess days don't like you much. Ameline laughs, but Emily frowns. Emily: I don't know. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Ameline: Don't be so pessimistic! Why would you get a feeling like that? Emily: I just... sense it. Jirachi (from nearby): Now let's play elimination! Luxray (in agreement): Luuuux! Manaphy: Mana mana! Shaymin: How do you play that? Jirachi: You take the ball and try to get people out by throwing it at them! Shaymin: That sound booooring... Manaphy (angrily): Manaa! Jirachi: Well, you don't have to play! Shaymin: But I'm bored! Jirachi: But you said it's boring! Shaymin: So play something else! Jirachi: I want to play this game! Emily comes over and spreads her hands. Emily: Okay, enough bickering. Shaymin, what do you want to play? Shaymin: Well, I don't know... Emily: Hide and seek? Shaymin: Agh, no! Emily: Tag, maybe? Shaymin: Nope! Ameline laughs lightly. Ameline: That's all right. We can sure find something for a Pokémon that doesn't know what to play and find everything offered boring. Emily: It's fine, Ameline. So Jirachi can play the game with this (she throws a ball that was lying on the grass), and I'll entertain Shaymin. Jirachi: Yay! Shaymin won't play! Shaymin (angrily): Hey! Shaymin suddenly picks up the whiff of a flower. Shaymin: Ooo! I got a better idea! Shaymin walks towards the pink Gracedia bush. Just before getting near enough to sniff it, Shaymin collapses on to the grass. Emily: Shaymin? Ameline: What's--- (she holds a hand over heart, looking pained) Luxray, duck! Luxray: Luxraay? A moment later, something seems to hit Luxray, and it collapses on the grass too. Ameline (running towards her Pokémon): Luxray! Emily: What is going on here? Emily whistles and Suicune dashes out of mist right near her. Emily (patting Suicune): Hello, Suicune. I hope all is well. Suicune: Cuune... Emily: Listen, something is terribly- An extreme gust of wind blows by her. The Pokémon around them start to collapse on the grass one by one. Only Jirachi keep afloat, but... Jirachi (wobbling around): Gotta... save... Emily: Jirachiii! Jirachi falls to the ground. Emily catches it mid-fall. Suicune: Cune? Ameline (cradling Luxray's head): Luxray is in bad, bad shape. Emily: What the heck? Suicune? Suicune tilts its head. Suicune (suddenly): Suicuuune! Suicune jumps on to a rock and skips over the lake's surface, then vanishes from sight. Emily: We need to get the Pokémon inside. Now. Ameline scrambles to her feet. Scene ends All the Pokémon are in the house, covered with blankets, in bed. Ameline is standing over her Gyrados. Emily walks out. Suicune is standing by the door, the wing blowing its mane of hair. She pats it on the back. Emily: I know. I can sense it. It's time. Emily climbs on to Suicune's back. It goes the same way it left before. Scene ends Tobias, on Entei's back, is riding on the edge of a large frozen lake. Entei loses itself and then smashes its paws against the ice sheet. The ice does not break, but a few cracks appear on the surface. Tobias: What on earth? Tobias bends and lays a hand over the ice lake. He grips some frost and picks it up to examine. Tobias (noting to himself): This is not normal frost. This is a supernatural creature's work. A Pokémon, Most likely Legendary. He then makes a shocked sound to the sight of something not far ahead. Tobias: Could it be? I don't believe it... The sight was a cave in the rock cliffs,many dots in random lines inscribed on a dent by the entrance. Entei leaps to be nearer. Scene ends Pierce is exploring a ruined power-plant site, riding on Raikou's back. Raikou kicks rubble and pieces of metal as they advance forward. They pass a long and badly bent piece of strong metal. Pierce: Bent steel... that is strange... Raikou: Raaaikouu... Distant voices are heard. Pierce quickly jumps off Raikou's back and the two hurry to hide behind a partially destroyed brick wall and scraps of metal. Voice 1 (complaining): There's nothing to see here! Voice 2 (scolding): Shut up! Mightyena doesn't pick up false scents! Mightyena (angrily): Miiiightyena! Voice 3: You two! Search the area! What if there's an unwanted visitor here? We want to search for our target only after we do that! Voice 1 and 2: Yes, sir! Voice 4: Shall I use the PokéControl? Voice 3: No! We'll keep it at a minimal for now. If we sense anything unusual, I allow you to activate it. Voice 4: Err... are you sure, sir? Voice 3 (angrily): YES, I AM! Now go back to the vehicle before I hit you! Pierce dares to look over the wall, and sees his co-elite officer Arjan standing there with a bunch of Team Rocket grunts flanking him, and another two spreading out and searching behind the large scraps near him. Not far off, a van-like vehicle is parked, another three grunts standing by it. Pierce (in a whisper): We need to hurry, Raikou! It seems that my rather slow friends have finally discovered the site of Registeel. Agent 1 (from really near): There's nothing in sight! Agent 2: Hey, did you check over there yet? Agent 1: Uh... no. Agent 2: Then go check there now! Footsteps get closer, as Pierce waits in the shadows by Raikou. Pierce (commanding whisper): Raikou, now! Raikou charges up and releases electricity of much force right near the two grunts. Agent 1: Ahh! What was that? Agent 2: You idiot! Get back to elite officer Arjan and report this! Agent 1 (wailing): Why me? Agent 2: Now go! This is dangerous. Agent 1: Maybe it's that Pokémon that we're looking... Agent 2 (angrily): Oh, alright! I'll go to him and you go tell those crazy agents to turn on the device! Agent 1: Err, right! They walk away. Pierce: I need to stop them. Raikou: Raii... Pierce: Can you gather a thunderstorm right now, Raikou? Raikou (confirming): Raiikouu... Pierce: Then we must do it. Pierce looks over his shoulder. The first grunt is talking to one of the grunts by the vehicle, and another one by it is taking out a table sized container. The third grunt that stood by the vehicle is keeping the back of the vehicle open while the second takes out the machine. The second searching grunt is talking to a cross-looking Arjan. Pierce: Now. Raikou roars and heavy black clouds start to gather. Thunder booms. Raikou leaps out of its hiding swiftly and roars with all might. All the Team Rocketers turn to look, very surprised indeed. A bolt hits Raikou on the back and it channels electricity towards the vehicle. Arjan (with disbelief): That's... that's Raikou... Raikou: Raaaaiw! Arjan (angered, coming back to his senses): Stop the Raikou! The grunts instantly get over their astonishment and one activates the table-like machine. It opens up in to a full PokéControl machine that Pierce knew of too well. He places his gray cape's hood upon his long hair and raises the bottom piece over his mouth. He looks over the metal remain of the plant once more and steps forth dramatically. The grunts all gasp and the one working on the machine fumbles the buttons incorrectly. The device instantly turns back in to its closed form. He tries to reopen it, but fails. Arjan: What have you done?! The grunt is frightened by Arjan's temper and immediately joins a line the others had formed. This makes Pierce grin under his scarf. He steps next to Raikou, that had stopped channeling electricity. Thunder still boomed in the sky and lightning rolled and flashed. Arjan: Send your Pokémon out, you fools! And you! (he turns to one of the researcher agents) Activate that field over all the Pokémon, and keep it on Mightyena! Researcher agent: Err, yes sir. Agent: Mightyena, go! Mightyena: Miigh... The Mightyena advances, growling, its eyes nearly glowing according to its emotions. The researching agents, who don't seem to have any Pokémon, step back.The other Team Rocketers take out their Pokéballs and send out their typical Pokémon. All in all there are three Arboks, two Furrets, a Nidorino, a Primeape, a Machoke and the Mightyena. Pierce laughs. Pierce (over the crackle of electricity bolts): You think you can beat Raikou with any of your Pokémon? Arjan shouts orders at the others, and they send their Pokémon to attack. Every attack, from Arbok's Crunch to Machoke's Dynamic Punch, is avoided by Raikou easily with its speed. It then channels another bolt from the sky and releases it at its surrounding, destroying everything as far as ten meters away, including the Team Rocket vehicle and PokéControl. Though the bolts set small fires to the agents' clothing, the Pokémon are left untouched as well as confused. Pierce is happy to leave it that way. He hops on to Raikou's back just as a big Boom shakes the ground like a mini earthquake. The outline of a large body appears in the air, materializing after a few seconds in to a large, metal-made Pokémon. It walks forth, causing the earth beneath them all to shake even more. The Team Rocket members scatter, shouting and spreading in the chaos forming from dust rising from the earth. Pierce is astounded, and could recover just enough to call upon the Pokémon he'd learned so much about. Pierce: Registeel! When the Pokémon turns to face him, he immediately regrets it. This Pokémon is much larger than it should be, and though it has no face, it was clear it was feeling murderous. Raikou steps back, growling. The Iron Pokémon has returned. Scene ends Emily and Suicune are standing side-by-side by the frozen lake, just outside the Legendary House grounds. Emily (pointing ahead): That's the place, Suicune. Suicune: Cuune... Suicune advances and walks upon the ice, Emily right behind it, stepping carefully. Just then, cracks appear right in front of the two and ice breaks away, leaving an uneven hole in their path. Emily looks down in to the ice-cold water, but instead of seeing the reflection of herself and Suicune, she sees Entei in Suicune's place and her older brother Tobias in her place. This causes her to step back in shock. Suicune: Cuuuune! Emily jumps in and breaks the surface of the freezing water, Suicune right after her. The water is too cold and Emily feels herself going numb, but she manages to swim through, with the aid of Suicune, and reach another hole in the top of the ice. Emily resurfaces, head first to breath, and Suicune pushes her up to another icy surface from the water. Tobias is standing there, his eyes wide with shock. Tobias: Emily! He quickly takes off his crimson cape, undoes Emily's soaking winter jacket and wraps her with the cape. Suicune leaps out of the hole in the ice. Tobias: You were... your reflection! I saw- Emily: Yes, yes. Suicune: Cuune! Entei: Teii... Tobias looks at her, his face screwed up in concentration or whatever. Emily coughs some water out of her mouth. Emily (taking a deep breath): Is something wrong? Tobias (quietly): I trust... I trust that you sense it too. Emily (whispering): I do. A loud bang and something large makes the whole scene shake. The screen then goes black. TO BE CONTINUED... (The end) Characters Humans Tobias Pierce Emily Ameline Arjan Team Rocket grunts and researcher agents Pokémon The Legendary House Pokémon Ameline's Dragonair Ameline's Gyarados Ameline's Luxray Team Rocket's Mightyena Team Rocket's Arbok (X3) Team Rocket's Furret (X2) Team Rocket's Nidorino Team Rocket's Primeape Team Rocket's Machoke Registeel Category:Episodes Category:The PokéLegend Category:PokéLegend House